


Al final de sus días

by le_icy_tsuntsun



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_icy_tsuntsun/pseuds/le_icy_tsuntsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coriolanus Snow antes de morir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al final de sus días

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y trama original le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, LionsGate y demás. Spoilers de Sinsajo, libro y películas. Para el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" del foro El diente de león, en Fanfiction.net

Fue luego de asumir la presidencia, con su título nuevo y brillante, prometedor y ligeramente intimidante (no para él, claro). Jamás en su vida volvería sentir aquel éxtasis al derrotar contrincantes y futuros enemigos como cuando tuvo en sus manos la evidencia palpable de su éxito. El tipo de logro que solo consigues una vez en la vida y que después, aunque lo repitas, no puedes sentir el mismo nivel de satisfacción por ello. Solo puedes seguir, seguir y seguir porque quieres más, y más y más. 

Fue entonces que él lo vio. Apuntó con un dedo acusador a una proyección de la arena de sus primeros juegos en la presidencia y lo anunció. 

El principio del fin. 

En realidad, eso sería darle demasiado crédito; tal vez no lo reconociera como tal sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando el engranaje que puso en marcha el desenlace actual se descubriera ante él como un delicado y caprichoso mecanismo que no obedece ni reglas ni sanciones. Intentó, un poco más que en vano, detenerlo como quien quiere detener un aguacero. Pero entonces solo era una pequeña gota de lluvia veraniega. Inconveniente, pero difícilmente una tormenta por la que hubiera que buscar refugio.

Lo que vio entonces fue rebeldía, en su estado más puro. Una chispa que moría al entrar en contacto con el frío y apático clima del exterior, pero que también era una burla y eso no podía dejarlo pasar. Nada se dejaba pasar bajo su escrutinio y, para ser alguien al mando de tropas, equipos enteros dedicados a la sistemática destrucción de la moral e identidad de poblaciones enteras, que contaba con filas y filas de subordinados que bien podrían encargarse de esos asuntos (al parecer no tan efectivamente, como ya se demostró al final), se tomaba de forma muy personal las muestras de desafío que existieran en sus dominios, fueran éstas inadvertidas o incluso involuntarias. 

Con algunos vencedores era sencillo. Estaban tan ansiosos por complacer y perpetuar el engaño de sus victorias que no hacía falta mucho para tenerlos bajo control. Con otros, las cosas llegaban a ser… complicadas. Coriolanus nunca estuvo más allá de los métodos que utilizaba para mantenerlos a raya, ni para que esa información permaneciera como un secreto a voces. A veces, su reputación lo precedía por tanto que le mantenía a salvo incluso más efectivamente que sus estratagemas. Pero más de una vez tuvo que ensuciarse las manos y ponerse en la línea de fuego para conseguir sus objetivos. Más de una vez tuvo que sacrificar a alguien que pareciera importante para él.

* * *

—Entiendo que tienes una nieta —Alma permaneció de pie, impasible y compuesta contrastando enormemente con la apariencia deteriorada de Coriolanus. Casi… no, casi no. Totalmente como una depredadora que ha conseguido arrinconar a su presa y contempla sus últimos instantes con un sentimiento de anticipada culminación. 

—No creerás que en serio me asustas, ¿o sí? Pensé que estabas más allá de eso, aunque me quede claro que no estás más allá del infanticidio. 

Ella sonrío. Era una expresión viciosa y cruel, pero Coriolanus tuvo muy claro que aquél gesto no le era dirigido a él, no por completo. Alma Coin tenía el aspecto de una persona dispuesta a sacrificar todas las piezas en el tablero por conseguir una victoria; Coriolanus lo sabía porque él había reconocido ese semblante en sí mismo cuando miraba al espejo cada mañana de cada día durante lo que pareció una eternidad, tanto que nunca supo más si alguna vez no estuvo allí. 

—La cuestión —continuó la Presidenta Interina—, es que estoy planeando algo muy especial para ¿cómo se llama, Belona? 

Alma Coin había tenido una familia, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. El tiempo que era suficiente para que el sufrimiento y pena que causaron sus pérdidas se convirtieran en resentimiento y ansias de retribución. Sus niños nunca estuvieron en peligro de perecer en los Juegos del Hambre, sin embargo cualquier excusa para castigar al Capitolio y a sus ciudadanos por el dolor que ella sintió era bienvenida. 

Que ese sufrimiento y sus deseos de poder estuvieran encaminados hacia el mismo objetivo era una suerte que tal vez nunca se hubiese detenido a analizar. 

Él ya podía imaginarlo. Las mentes brillantes piensan igual, después de todo. Y según el arte de la guerra no existía ningún otro paso lógico hacia la destrucción de la moral de los capitolinos. El ataque a sus niños había sido un golpe maestro, y le había despojado de esa reacia admiración que los ciudadanos todavía le tenían. 

Coriolanus tomó una bocanada de aire, haciendo como que le consternaba. 

—Vas a asesinarla —dijo al fin. 

—Mmmh… ¿eran unidos? —preguntó Alma con interés mal disfrazado de indiferencia. 

En lugar de contestar, Coriolanus divagó. 

—No podíamos atacarlos sin provocar una guerra nuclear. ¿Te has preguntado lo que podría haber sucedido? Era una idea risible incluso para los asesores presidenciales, antes de Panem estas tierras ya habían visto una. Nos dejó una lección y decidimos tomarla.   
Alma entendió rápidamente lo que Coriolanus trataba de hacer y se dispuso a imitar su maniobra.

—Van a haber más Juegos, el Capitolio va a sentir el sufrimiento que los Distritos han sobrellevado todos estos años. 

—Pero los rebeldes de antes. Ya no… ya no tienen la misma convicción. Esta victoria no significa nada. Llegamos a ustedes gracias a ellos. No tenías idea ¿o sí? 

— Tu nieta será un tributo. Es casi una pena que no vivas para verlo.

—Un sistema tan aislado. Tan distante. Una epidemia como esa no llega por casualidad. 

Alma volvió a sonreír, pero esa vez su expresión no contenía la misma fanfarronería con la que había llegado, segura de su victoria. 

—Como quieras.

* * *

En una ceremonia muy formal e insólita, el Presidente Snow sostuvo a su nieta en brazos en una de las pocas demostraciones públicas de afecto que alguna vez realizara. Cruzó la mirada con Gaius (el menor de sus hijos, el único que le quedaba) y luego asintió. 

—Belona —sentenció con un aire que no dejaba lugar para reclamos. 

El Capitolio entero estalló en festejos en nombre de la pequeña. 

(En los distritos aquella celebración solo consistía en una transmisión especial antes de que las luces se apagaran.)

* * *

No fue mucho después que finalmente Gaius le fuese arrebatado. Aunque poniéndolo así lo haga sonar como si su pérdida le hubiese supuesto más dolor que la surrealista emoción que lo embargó al perder al último de sus hijos. Fue un atentado en una plaza, el auto donde iba Gaius y su esposa voló por los cielos en un estallido de sonido y llamas tan estridente que tronó todas las ventanas de al menos dos cuadras alrededor. En ese automóvil supuestamente iría Coriolanus. 

La eficiente administración puso manos a la obra con las reparaciones al daño estructural de la ciudad. Una efeméride se marcó en el calendario para honrar al hijo del presidente y su esposa. El luto oficial duró una semana y el Capitolio se las ingenió para sobrevivir sin fiestas y se las arreglaron para encontrar las maneras de lucir llamativos y estrafalarios monocromáticamente. 

Coriolanus solo añadió una rosa negra a la solapa de sus sacos de su indumentaria habitual.

* * *

Sujeto al poste de su ejecución, Coriolanus pensó, él sí se lamentaba el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Pensó en Salacia la esposa que nunca amó pero por quien sentía un afecto y respeto inigualable, Angelus, Erasinus, Lucan y Gaius. Pensó en Belona, la única que le sobreviviría después de todos sus arriesgados movimientos políticos y militares, pensó en que tal vez sería una supervivencia de corta duración; y se sintió solo un poco perturbado por ello.

**Author's Note:**

> || Al final, Snow salva a su nieta no como una meta que tuviera en mente, sino más como una esperanza latente de que sea el desenlace que provoque la muerte de Coin, siendo Alma la principal instigadora por la reinstauración de los Juegos. Su amor a la perfección no se ve reflejado en sí mismo, sino en su deseo de prolongar su legado con la vida de Belona.
> 
> || Belona (Bellum en latín) era la diosa de la guerra en la Antigua Roma. Su equivalente griego era Enio «Destructora de Ciudades» o sea, ¿qué tan chido es eso? Me parece que mucho. 
> 
> Gracias por leer,  
> Ann.


End file.
